


Half Written [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Angst, Friendship, Gen, Melancholy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, absent friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: "Flufftober day 27: Half-written"[A recording of a fic by bittercape]
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Half Written [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half Written](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224902) by [Bittercape (bittercape)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape). 



> Recorded for Wilde Week 2020  
> Day 2 - “Memory… is the diary that we all carry about with us.”  
>  **Remembering** | Forgetting | Recording

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/half%20written.mp3) | **Size:** 0.9 MB | **Duration:** 1:16 min

  
---|---


End file.
